


Pause

by Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss/pseuds/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss
Summary: It hasn't even been a month, yet I'm a mess again.





	Pause

Rewind.  
Play.

It’s nothing like I thought it would be.  
This fresh start,  
This clean slate,  
This new beginning.

I should like this,  
Why don’t I?

I’m broken, that’s why.  
Too broken for a fresh start to fix.

I don’t deserve this.  
I don’t deserve any of this.

It’s too much,  
I can barely think.

Familiar faces turn aside,  
Unfamiliar eyes glance away.

I’m standing still in an ocean of movement.  
I’m drowning,  
Suffocating in silence.

I’m screaming for help inside my head,  
Sobbing,  
Falling apart,  
Stuck in this godawful loop,  
Help,  
Help.

H  
E  
L  
P.

Pause.  
Compose.  
What’s on your mind?


End file.
